1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and communication terminal apparatus for displaying a function in communication, more particularly to a method and communication terminal apparatus capable of displaying and selecting functions which can be performed in communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a communication terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone or a wire/wireless telephone provides functions which can be performed in communication (hereinafter, referred to as ‘function in communication’). For instance, the function list in communication may include a telephone directory, a transmission/reception volume control, a transmission sound interception (i.e. “mute”) and a key sound control.
However, conventional communication terminals do not positively inform a user of such a function in communication. For instance, in order to use the function in communication, a user calling by means of the conventional communication terminal must display menus with respect to the function in communication through a separate key operation. Then, the user must select a desired function in communication from among the menus displayed by the result of the key operation.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view regarding a screen in communication of a conventional portable telephone. Referring to FIG. 1, a portable telephone in communication displays an antenna bar representing a reception intensity of the portable telephone, a communication state, a power state of the portable telephone, a communication time of a corresponding communication and a telephone number of a counterpart. FIG. 1 shows, as an example, a portable telephone that includes a display unit for displaying items as described above.
That is, in the prior art, since the communication terminals in communication displays only communication information with respect to a corresponding communication, users can't conveniently use or readily be informed of function in communication. Furthermore, there have been users who have not known the function in communication itself. Therefore, there have been many users who are unable to effectively use such communication terminal apparatuses.